Percy, son of Isis
by Lady of the Seasons
Summary: Percy is a demigod who is going to Camp Half-Blood, a camp for people like him, yet even when he's in camp he feels like he doesn't fit in. Then one day, he learns something about his heritage that is going to change his life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson or Carter Kane; they belong to Rick Riordan. This disclaimer goes for the whole story.**

Hey, I'm Percy Jackson. I'm a half-blood. A half god, half mortal. Apparently, Greek gods still exist today and they still have affairs with mortals. I'm the offspring of one. My  
mortal parents are Paul Blofis and Sally Jackson but I don't know who my godly parent is since they didn't claim me yet. That makes me feel a little neglected even though  
I know that the gods are busy and that they can forget about us sometimes. I try not to think on that matter too much and try to enjoy camp instead but I feel like I don't  
belong here. Ever since I stepped foot into camp it's like every nerve in my body is screaming, 'You don't belong here.' I've also been discovering abilities that I have that no other demigods seem to be able to do. Like for example, yesterday, I was just taking a stroll in the woods when a word popped into my mind. A'max. I said the words out loud and some weird, glowing letters burned it the air before me. Before I knew it, everything within a 10-mile radius from me burst into flames. Another word popped into my head. Maw. I said it out loud and the glowing letters burned it front of me again. This time water appeared and doused the flames. It was very weird. No one demigods have ever shown that ability except me. My appearance is also a bit strange. If you look closely at me, I have a faint outline of multi-colored wings behind me and I also have slightly glowing skin. Anyways, right now I'm heading over to the mess hall. The conch just sounded, signaling dinner. I walked in line with the other Hermes campers and was the last. We did the normal routine. Get the food, scrape some to the gods, and eat it. When I tossed a fat bunch of grapes in I prayed to my godly parent to claim me whoever he or she is but as usual, I got no reply. After dinner when everyone was heading to the amphitheater, I snuck to Zeus' fist. There I laid on the ground next to it and watch the stars. I looked for every constellation I knew and soon I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dream_

I was floating over a mansion that was perched on top of a warehouse when I felt a pull from it and got sucked in. Inside, I saw little kids drawing on paper and how some of their drawings actually peeled themselves off the paper and floated into the air. A boy was creating an ice slide and was sliding down it with some penguins. Another boy with curly hair was creating a glowing, falcon-headed avatar around himself. A girl with amber eyes was summoning fire balls and firing them at moving clay statues. Another girl was reading a book. While all these things were weird, I felt much more at home here. It's like some part of me was missing until now when I see these things. I was attracted to a girl who had red highlights in her caramel hair and was wearing combat boots. She was making glowing letters appear in the air like I did the day before. Suddenly, a kite appeared, tapping on the window with its beak. The combat boot girl glanced at it and hurried over to open the window. She formally said, "You may come in." I burst out laughing (I mean, come on, who says that to a bird?) but my laughter died down when the kite morphed into a woman with brown eyes, diamonds braided into her hair, and multi-colored wings much like my own. The girl asked her, "What are you doing here, Isis?" "Just checking on how you're doing," the woman replied. Her eyes swept across the room and landed on me. I had a feeling that she wasn't supposed to see me since I was invisible but we locked eyes. She abruptly turned away a few seconds later and told the girl, "I'll be going now. I have to go somewhere." She turned back into a kite and flew out the window. I woke up with a start.


	3. Chapter 3

_Meanwhile with Isis_

Isis flew out of Brooklyn house, thinking about what she had seen. She was sure that she knew the boy she'd seen a moment ago from somewhere. But where? She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize she had landed in front of the throne room and had morphed back until she crashed into the doors. Getting to her feet, she swore heavily in ancient Egyptian. Behind her someone cleared their throat. Her face burned. She didn't know that someone was watching her. She turned around and came face-to-face with Sobek. Great. Just great. Sobek was the last god that she wanted to see. He was her long-time rival and she knew that he would never let her live it down. Isis could see that Sobek was trying to hide his smile by keeping a straight face but he failed miserably. "Shall we?" Sobek asked, smirking. Isis scowled and pushed open the doors. She walked in and bowed before Ra. "My lord, I seek your permission to go to Olympus," she said. Every eyebrow in the room was raised. Greeks and Egyptians don't interact with each other unless it's really necessary and even then they still sometimes don't. (AN: Ra's cured) "May I ask why?" Ra said. Isis shifted under his probing gaze. "I believe there's an Egyptian magician in the Greek camp that they call Camp Half-Blood," she replied. "What makes you think that this person is an Egyptian magician and not a Greek demigod?" "His ba came to Brooklyn house just now and I saw him. I could sense Egyptian blood in him but no Greek blood. I don't know why he's there in the first place." Ra stared at her for a bit longer then said, "Very well. You may go." Isis let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. "Thank you, my lord." She had already figured out how she knew the boy. The boy was her demigod son and her first one too, so he's bound to be powerful. She exited the throne room and flashed to Olympus.


End file.
